


you are the best thing that's ever been mine

by switmikan74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka gets their shits together somehow, Everyone Is Gay, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mutual Pining, People think they are together but they are not, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Timeline is skewed, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: Everybody is fully aware that they are meant to be. They just have to fucking confess because it’s been years already.OrLittle drabbles where Bokuto and Akaashi act like a couple but are not yet. And some that give glimpses to when they actually get together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	1. The One With The Oversized Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffs. I finally learnt to write one without turning it into an angst. The demon left briefly, you see.
> 
> Oversized Jacket: Where Konoha, Washio, Sarukui and Komi all bear witness to the power of youthful innocence with clenched teeth and bleeding eyes.

* * *

The story about the oversized jacket.

* * *

“I want to say it.” Konoha says after the brief pause that settled in the gym. He gave a glance to the perpetrators. There’s a certain degree of idiocy that he could take. He can acknowledge it from Bokuto. It was normal, a given, that their captain is a hopeless idiot.

He is not expecting it from their smart setter.

“It’s… it’s only been a semester since Akaashi joined us… give him some slack.” Komi is not sure himself. They all keep on glancing at the spectacle. The managers are having a heart attack right now because of the scene. He does not know which is more important.

“There’s a limit, Komi.” Washio feels a headache coming. It had been occurring every time _they_ create this. How dare they make them feel so single? How dare they make googly eyes at one another and have the audacity to act like it is platonic?

Konoha clenches his fists when Akaashi makes the barest sound of a giggle. This is total blasphemy. He glares with all the spite he could muster and hopes that all his feelings could manifest and trip the two.

“Are you still cold, Akaashi?”

He hates how easy his captain could flirt without even knowing he is flirting.

“Not as much as before. You’re really warm, Bokuto-san.”

He hates how Akaashi, their innocent beautiful setter, could smoothly respond to such horrendously naïve flirting.

“This is killing me.”

“Hold yourself together, Konoha.” Washio placates, patting his teammate’s back with a defeated look. Konoha clenches his teeth before grabbing Washio’s collar.

“If we don’t do something now, we will regret it. Just look at them, Washio! LOOK!”

“Maa, please calm down.” Sarukui tries but is ignored by the two seething regulars.

.

.

It all started when Akaashi realizes that he forgot to bring his jacket. He was having an awful day so far—he had woken up late which means Bokuto will wake up late as well (he should not have agreed on calling him every morning to wake him up), he had to skip breakfast, almost trip on a stray bump, drifted to sleep in Japanese Literature (can you believe that?), and now, he had forgotten his jacket.

He frowns. The weather has been getting colder and colder. He could use his uniform jacket but that would be quite a hassle. Besides, they will be practicing so he will be warmer. But—

“I can feel myself freezing even now.” He says mostly to himself. For Bokuto to hear it, even if he was a meter away, is quite nosy of him. Akaashi watches as Bokuto leans his back on the locker next to his.

“So… I heard that you are freezing cold.”

“Yes. I just said that.”

Bokuto coughs in his hand before continuing, ignoring Akaashi’s concern about his health, “Well, wear your jacket then, Akaashi.”

“I would have if I have not forgotten it.” There has been a certain someone who has been whining to him for waking up late so he has to mollify that someone which made him forgot the jacket he has meticulously folded on his desk. But Akaashi did not say any of those. He does not want to let his captain descend into one of his downtrodden mood before practice even started.

“You can borrow mine!” The enthusiastic shove of said jacket surprises Akaashi. He reluctantly receives it, noting that it’s actually clean, “Wouldn’t you be cold, Bokuto-san?”

They proceeded to the gym. Akaashi’s earlier concern momentarily suspended.

“Hmmm? I wouldn’t. I have a higher temperature, you see.” Bokuto gesticulated, hands waving at the length of his body, flexing his arms for emphasis. “It’s the muscles.”

“Then… I will wear it. Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto ruffles his hair in response. He throws him a bemused stare, brushing his hair with his fingers to fix the mess his captain made. Staring at the jacket for a second in brief contemplation, he finally made a decision.

The jacket is a little too big for him. His fingers barely poke out. The disconcerting feeling of being drowned by mere textile makes him shifty. He articulates his concern.

“It looks good on you though.” Bokuto tilts his head, blinking owlishly at him. “Here, let me.”

Akaashi couldn’t even protest as Bokuto already shifted closer. Gingerly, Bokuto adjusted the sleeves until they were rolled to his wrists. Akaashi smiles at the gesture.

“I could have rolled it myself.”

“But I did anyway.” Bokuto pauses, hands finding Akaashi’s, “Whoa! Your hands are freezing!”

“I did say that I get cold really fast.” It tingles. Bokuto’s touches make his stomach do summersaults. He schooled his expression to a neutral, passing the light blush crossing his cheeks as the result of the winter wind slipping through the window.

“Yours are really warm in contrast, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto beams at him and intertwines their fingers. “Yeah! Because of—”

“The muscles?”

Bokuto nods. “Yes, because of these guns.”

.

.

“You can let go of my hands now.” Akaashi says after a minute. Bokuto only shakes his head, eyes slanting in concern, “I’ll hold it as much as I can so you won’t grow cold.”

.

.

“You’re right, Bokuto-san.” He concedes.

.

.

Washio grabs his collar as well in retaliation, snarling, “You think I don’t see it myself? That even when I close my eyes I could still imagine _that_! That I don’t feel the sheer emptiness in me when _they_ walk in! I want to be like them too, Konoha!”

“Washio…”

“Konoha…”

“And Komi!”

They all sigh.

The world is truly unfair.

.

.

There will be a large amount of regrets in the future. Konoha would often come back to this very moment and wonder what would have happened if they just said something. Anything. Before it was all too late.

But for now, they are just blissfully ignorant fools with nothing to lose.

.

.

.

.

“GODDAMMIT, BOKUTO. LET GO OF AKAASHI’S HAND ALREADY AND SERVE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SERVE.”

\---

Next prompt: University days. Bokuto punches the wall and claims, “I’m so gay.”


	2. The One Where Bokuto Is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto punches the wall as soon as he is out of their apartment. The heat blasting to his face in max once the air condition does not protect him anymore. He sweats rapidly but it does not stop him from hitting the wall again, the urge to run back and squish Akaashi’s cheek strong and tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Bokuto is a pervert but he’s a pervert for Akaashi only

* * *

The story of whines and summer heats

* * *

As far as Bokuto could remember, he has always been soft for cute things. It probably is not as noticeable with his built and exuberant personality but he is really fond of them. He practically adopted Hinata when they first met. Although Akaashi has reprimanded him about stealing someone else’s child later on but _still_.

He can’t help but hug them or squish them. When he sees cute things, there is an unbelievable warmth spreading throughout his senses, rendering him weak in the knees and he can’t help but punch the wall to feel manly again.

So when Akaashi began wearing his glasses, Bokuto finds himself in a dilemma.

Despite being the most beautiful person he has ever known (he has apologized to his mother already for that and his mother even agreed), Akaashi could just be so cute. And it gives him life even when the surface nearest him has been abused far too much for trying to hold himself together and not hug Akaashi too much. Not when the summer is just sweltering.

“Keiji…” He whimpers as Akaashi walks in their kitchen, eyeglass perched on his high nose, a thin shirt of his that Akaashi likes to steal come summer drapes on his body with much familiarity, his black boxer peeking out, Kouji tailing after him faithfully. Akaashi has this mild irritation on his face that only manifest when the sun is high up and giving them heat strokes or when he is on the verge of tearing his hair out because he is partnered with an annoying person on a very important project. Today, it’s summer heat.

“Kou, why are you wearing that?” Bokuto looks at his attire, his jogging pants and the thick jacket clinging on his sweaty body. He knows he is making Akaashi feel extra hot just by watching him in his get-ups.

“I was just about to make my daily rounds.” He replies with much restraint, watching Akaashi’s glasses slides ever so slightly. Akaashi nods as he prepares himself a juice but groans when he found that the carton is already empty.

“Kou, you forgot to take this out and buy one again.” Akaashi pushes his glasses back and Bokuto swallows because Akaashi has this little gesture he does with his glasses. He always seems to mindlessly push them back before tucking his hair behind his ears.

He apologizes for the inconvenience that his forgetfulness cause. He cannot tell Akaashi that he did in fact remember it but deliberately chose not to act upon it because—

“It’s too hot. I can’t concentrate if I don’t have a cold drink, Kou. Please buy one.”

A childishly whining Akaashi is the cutest thing that ever grace the earth. Thank you so much, kami-sama, for the invention of summer.

“I’ll buy it after I do my rounds and training in—”

“No!” Akaashi stomps towards him, almost in a daze because of the heat, “I want you to buy me one now. I didn’t apply for a summer class to get my degree faster just to fail it because someone did not buy the orange juice I ask for.”

Bokuto is not a pervert. His friends could vouch for that. Akaashi could testify for him. But Bokuto can’t help but tremble in excitement when Akaashi prods him, cheeks puff, the heat dusting them with pink that reddens for every second that he whines.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll get it for you.”

Bokuto watches Akaashi’s expression melts to pleasure, eyes twinkling in a child-like manner, and Bokuto almost falls down his knees at the sight. Quickly, he fled before Akaashi could cause him to explode with how cute he is during summer heats.

.

.

.

Bokuto punches the wall as soon as he is out of their apartment. The heat blasting to his face in max once the air condition does not protect him anymore. He sweats rapidly but it does not stop him from hitting the wall again, the urge to run back and squish Akaashi’s cheek strong and tempting.

Instead, he dials the familiar number of his best friend and whispers pathetically, “God, I’m so gay.”

“Ah. Did Akaashi demand for his orange juice because you forgot it again?” Kuroo is bemused because Bokuto has been saying that every time Akaashi did even something remotely ‘adorable’. It’s summer so the likely scenario would be the one thing that Bokuto has been blabbing for the last _three fucking years_ since they lived together.

“How could one person be so adorable, Kuroo?” Bokuto claims, heart on his mouth. Kuroo shakes his head because he, too, wonders that. Kenma has become more and more charming as they grow older—his hair has grown longer and Kuroo almost has a heart attack when his little boyfriend began wearing it in a half-ponytail.

“I’m going to buy him a lot of the juice he likes so much for being so cute.” Bokuto continues, knowing that his best friend is still listening. “Should I also buy him shorts? I think I should buy him some. He began not wearing anything down aside from his boxer because of the heat, Kuroo. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I have to stop myself from staring at his wonderful, wonderful legs.”

He did anyway. Every excruciating detail of how Bokuto tries to save himself from being caught staring was laid out like a clear visual aid for Kuroo to imagine. And he did not like imagining Bokuto’s sexual frustration.

If Bokuto can’t even tell that it’s sexual frustration then Kuroo _can’t_ be forced to suffer from it.

“I’m going to stop you there, bro.” Kuroo cuts in, he really does not need to know how much Bokuto salivates for Akaashi’s ‘heavenly’ thighs. “Take deep breaths and get a hold of yourself.”

Kuroo is such a kind person. People who think that he is nothing but a scheming person clearly has mud for eyes. If he was not so kind, why would he still be listening to this idiot gripe about his woes for Akaashi and not hang up? Only good people power through such scarring imagery. Especially when the one who is talking _does not think that he is in love with his former setter ever since meeting him_.

“Clearly, you are working yourself too much. Akaashi is really cute. But can you just _chill_? Can you?” Kuroo says through the phone and Bokuto only realizes that he’s still pounding the wall out of the surreal urge he has to squeeze Akaashi for being too cute.

He relaxes and laughs, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’d been around Keiji too long this summer that I can’t help myself.”

This is the second summer that both of them decided not to go back home. Akaashi has opted to enroll to an advance class this summer. And Bokuto stayed because he did not want Akaashi to feel lonely, especially in their summer break. The constant exposure against an Akaashi whose peeve was the summer heat is tremendously bad for his health. But damn if he would not risk his health for the childishness Akaashi carries with him come summer.

The first time he actually had seen it was during their summer camp back in high school. And boy did his knees weaken when Akaashi has first whined at him. Konoha has to help him up and his knees has been scraped at his sudden fall but it was all worth it.

“You say that as if you’re not expose to Akaashi all year long.” Kuroo’s voice filter in, intruding in his thoughts. Bokuto shrugs, “Yeah. But Keiji does not gripe as much on other seasons, Kuroo.”

He says this as if it was a problem. Kuroo couldn’t imagine Akaashi actually whining but he was there that summer when Akaashi all but selfishly demanded for his captain to fan him during breaks, the heat getting to him too much. Akaashi has apologized for his misbehavior. But Bokuto only laughed it off and said he could do it again. You know, like a _pervert_.

“God forbid if Akaashi does every day.” He replies before reminding Bokuto why he is even out in the first place. Bokuto bids him goodbye and hang up.

The sun is high up and Bokuto is sweating bullets. But he does not complain. Especially not when Akaashi would finally allow him to hug him for doing his demand in this sweltering heat.

.

.

.

“Kou, you’re too hot.”

“Thank you, Keiji. You’re hot as well.”

“No, I mean your body is too hot.”

“Yours too.”

“Ugh. Just let me go already. I’m melting.”

\---

Next prompt: in which Kuroo finally becomes an uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! <3


	3. The One Where Kuroo Suffers 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do as you wish.” He relents. “So… when will I get to see the child?”  
> “He will be here next week after we finalize the documents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kuroo has to become an uncle one way or another.

* * *

The one where Kuroo suffers

If there was a moment when they thought it was finally happening, it was this very moment when the room has darkened along with the night, the silhouettes splay lazily across the walls, the quiet chatters of the television play as their background noise, Bokuto’s arms wrap carefully around Akaashi as the blanket they share shield them from the cold that creeps ever so teasingly in their apartment, the stare they share exudes of the affection so apparent to everyone around the two.

And Kuroo beside them, eyebrow twitching at the sight.

But those two had been like that even back in high school. So it dispels the magic that holds the romantic atmosphere together.

“You’ll be doing the laundry tomorrow, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice floats sleepily, head resting on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto hums, eyes crinkling with his smile, “Yes, yes. I bought the soap you told me to.”

“Please don’t forget to separate the colored ones from the whites. I don’t want to be forced to wear pink socks again.” It was an uncomfortable memory. He can’t believe the amount of sass Kenma could muster against his pink socks. He slides a glance at their quiet companion— _Kuroo’s influence on Kenma is showing more and more_.

“How many times I have to apologize for that?” Bokuto whines, sniffling against Akaashi’s soft hair, “I bought you new ones, remember?”

“And I don’t want them getting pink again.”

“Akaashi!”

“Bokuto-san, you bought me new ones every time you do the laundry.”

 _‘Why do they have to laundry their clothes together?’_ Kuroo wants to know. He does. He really wanted to ask. Because Kenma and him live together and Kenma refuses to even wash one dirty shirt of his—the most annoying part of it is that _Kenma and him_ are together. Yet, this two fools act like they’re married.

Kuroo clears his throat.

“Oh, Kuroo-san. I’m sorry for this little fight.” They were fighting? Kuroo raises a brow at that. He stares at them briefly before shrugging, “So… do you want to tell me something?”

“Akaashi is very strict with chores, Kuroo.” Bokuto’s eyes shine endearingly despite pouting. Kuroo groans at the plain affection pouring out from his best friend’s skin, “I don’t mean that. I mean between you two.”

Bokuto looks confused before leaning closely at Akaashi, his voice supposedly a whisper but Kuroo still caught it, “You’re so strict with chores, Akaashi.”

If he could slap himself for the sheer idiocy of his long-time pal, he’ll slap Bokuto with a hammer.

“I don’t think he means telling me that, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispers back.

“I don’t know. I think he wants me to tell you something so he could listen in. He’s weird that way, Akaashi.”

“Does he find pleasure in eavesdropping?” It wouldn’t be a farfetched story. There were plenty of times when Bokuto and him walked out the closet during summer training and found Kuroo standing suspiciously in front of the door.

“I am not that kind of person.” Bokuto gasps, cupping a hand and heatedly whispering, “See? He just listened to us!”

Though Kuroo has been well-known for his calm attitude in certain provoking situations, he found himself clenching his hands to calm himself. There had been a fair amount of times when these two idiots in love had accused him of many things. Sure, he is nosy sometimes. Sure, his curiosity has put him in awkward perils. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass. And sure, there was a time when he followed the two because _hey, they could be secretly dating and they just don’t want others to know_. But to be accused of being a gossipmonger right to his face when he was only curious of the status of their relationship. What did he ever do to warrant such accusation?

“I listened to you because you two are not talking in _whispers_.” He nearly spats the last word, increasing the volume to emphasize his point. Akaashi throws him a contemplative look before nodding in apology, “I’m sorry about that, Kuroo-san. We were a bit confused of what you want us to tell you.”

“I just want to know.” Kuroo gesticulated, arms waving between Akaashi and Bokuto.

Bokuto looks closely at his best friend. There is almost desperation in his tone. Kuroo has been a good friend. He helps him a lot in realizing things even when he realizes them too slowly. Kuroo’s gesture towards them must be another epiphany he must decode.

He glances down at Akaashi whose face has scrunch up at Kuroo’s confusing display. He is as pretty as he has always been. The crescents of his long eyelashes flutter gracefully against the high of his cheeks. His long elegant fingers fiddle with one another, a habit he did not get rid of even when they’re already in university. Akaashi has weirder habits than this. Bokuto could present it in a powerpoint or recite it one by one if asked. And he could—ah.

Bokuto’s eyes widen a tad bit, head sharply turning to where Kuroo is still explaining his side to Akaashi.

“You want to know some very personal thing about Akaashi and I?”

Kuroo almost bites his tongue at the abrupt question. There is a brief pause from him because he could shout yes or he could cry or he could jump for joy. _Bokuto realizes what he means, hallelujah!_

“Yes.” He settles with a more appropriate response.

“Akaashi, I think he knows.” Bokuto starts, arms tightening around Akaashi. Akaashi gently squeezes his arms, murmuring, “I think it’s about time. He’s your friend. He won’t be angry.”

“Why would I be angry? I’d been waiting for a long time for this.” Kuroo assures, coaxing the truth from Bokuto. The promise ring glistens peacefully on Akaashi’s finger. This is it. This could be it. He will win that bet and take home the money and buy Kenma _that_ game and Kenma would let him sleep in their bedroom again, forgiven from accidentally deleting his game progress last week.

“I’m only going to tell you this because we’re friends.” Bokuto says, “You’re my best friend and I want you to be the first to know this. But promise you’ll not be angry first.”

“Hmm.” Kuroo nods in anticipation. “I promise. I promise.”

“Akaashi and I decided to adopt.”

“What?” _That_ was not the thing he was hoping to hear. There were multitudes of questions running around his normally scheming mind. The first one that kept popping is _‘aren’t you too young to do that?’._ They _are_ too young to do that. Akaashi is only in his first year. Bokuto is only training under the MSBY, he’s not yet a full-pledge player there. They can’t properly raise a child without money. Although Akaashi’s parents are plenty rich, he does not think that they would be too happy to hear this.

It’s practically having a child out of wedlock.

“You can’t be serious.” He finally says after a minute of staring at his two quiet friends. Bokuto frowns at him, “We had been deciding this since I graduated from high school and Akaashi promised to live with me.”

“You’re too young, you idiots!” Kuroo reprimanded. How much is a litter of milk cost these days? Do they even know how to cradle a baby? Does Bokuto know how to take care of a baby when he’s a big baby all on his own? Can Akaashi handle two babies?

“We’re not too young, Kuroo-san. I’m already nineteen.” Akaashi placates. Kuroo shakes his head, “Do your parents even know of this?”

“No. We only told you.” Bokuto is all but sulking. Kuroo has reacted too harshly at this. But he cannot waver. Him and Akaashi has been discussing this like proper adults.

“Can you two take care of it?”

“Of course. It’s not that hard to do so. We just need to give him milk and food and enough love.”

“That’s… that’s not enough!” Kuroo bristles. A child is hard work. They can’t just take one and just give him _milk and food and enough love_.

“You’re so negative sometimes, Kuroo.” Bokuto whines, “You know what, you’re not going to be his godfather!”

“I’m too young to be a godfather but you’ll regret it if you don’t choose me!” It’s a heavy burden but he’ll be damned if he is not the godfather of his best friend’s child.

“This is getting out of hand. You two, please calm down.” Akaashi quips, hand brushing Bokuto’s cheeks and Bokuto instinctually nuzzles against the hand. Kuroo huffs at the display.

“Kuroo-san, we’re very determined to adopt. We’d been searching for so long and we finally found him.” Soft voice filters gently and Kuroo slumps on his chair. The determination they have is something else. He did not know that they will carry it even out of the court.

“Do as you wish.” He relents. “So… when will I get to see the child?”

“He will be here next week after we finalize the documents.”

This is just too surreal, Kuroo thinks. But Bokuto and Akaashi have done too many things together without actually dating, it feels like adopting really is the next step from moving in for them.

“Well… I’ll be damned.”

.

.

.

“Kenma, I’m going to be an uncle soon.”

Kenma could have asked. Maybe, he could have pretended that he cared. But Kuroo has bought blue baby socks and an owl toy and he really did not want to involve himself in whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

“Ah. Good luck.”

.

.

.

“What’s that?”

A small flurry of white and grey fluff bounces by his feet, its dark blue eyes twinkling excitedly at him.

“Our child.”

Kuroo drops his gift to the floor, the blue socks and the owl toy scattering on the ground. Bokuto picks up the blue socks, “Is this…?”

“Kuroo-san…”

“THIS IS AN AWESOME GIFT.” Bokuto explodes with delight, offering the socks to the dog and cooing. Akaashi smiles brightly at him, “We were afraid that you’ll not like him since we decided to adopt a dog instead of a cat. We’re so happy for your thoughtful action.”

“I…I…” Kuroo for the first time in his life fails to articulate his thoughts, fails at expressing whatever turmoil is running in his head, almost fails at keeping himself together.

He closes his eyes in defeat, noting to call Konoha and upping the years for which the two will finally get their shit together.

.

.

.

“I am not going to be a godfather of some mutts.”

Bokuto gasps, “How dare you call Kouji some mutts.”

“I said what I said.”

\---

Next prompt: the one where Tsukishima causes a misunderstanding that lasted for years.


	4. The One With Akaashi's Medical Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m sick.” Akaashi confesses. Tsukishima looks at him with the flattest expression, “Shouldn’t you go to a doctor for that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welps, need to get that out of my system.

* * *

The one where Tsukishima causes the misunderstanding

* * *

In retrospect, Akaashi should have known better. Tsukishima is a good freshman despite his salty personality. And he seems smart enough. He should have no worries if he confides with him about something that is somewhat connected to Science.

But he still should have some reservations instead of just blindly agreeing. Because Tsukishima is a nice person despite everything—except that, he’s still Tsukishima Kei.

So, maybe, years later when it all clears, he would look back to this day and the days leading up to _that_ moment and he would moan about his youthful foolishness.

.

.

.

It is at the training camp when Akaashi began feeling insecure. It’s not anything about his volleyball skills or his physical aspects. It’s not even about his emotional stability or his mental peace. It’s just about his _health_.

Lately, there has been something going on with him that he finds strange. It’s not cancerous or a deadly virus, he thinks. He tried searching for it on the internet. He also tried asking his parents about it but they just both _laughed and cooed_ at him, the audacity.

He wasn’t as concerned as he was back before. They happen fleetingly and irregularly. He still found himself with unbelievable concentration. He follows his routine without fail. He wasn’t as perturbed before because it doesn’t affect him much.

That was before his second year in high school.

The feeling only grew and grew until he has to double his effort to maintain the whole character he portrays. He couldn’t go around with sweaty hands, erratic heartbeats, and lightheadedness whenever he is in a particular situation or proximity of a particular person. That’s not _him_.

Akaashi Keiji cannot be easily swept by situations or a person into a behavior he cannot control even when he wants to. Except he is.

And, glaring at his captain across the gym, it only happens with _him_.

The first time it transpired, he could remember it clearly, was the day he was selected as vice-captain. He was swept into an embrace that is already very familiar and, since he was so used to it, he let himself be hugged, also overjoyed with seeing his effort be recognized.

“You’re the only person I know would be suitable for this, Akaashi.” Bokuto had said, a grin so bright splayed on his lips that Akaashi could have sworn he was blinded for a second, “I could not ask for anyone else.”

It wasn’t anything special. It was actually sudden. He blamed it on the hot weather and the aftereffects of the hellish training regimen Bokuto pulled on them. Because he felt dizzy then, his hands were clammy, and his heart has been doing an irregular pattern since Bokuto hugged him.

He dismissed it because he thought it was a one-time thing. He was wrong, as he sometimes seems to be with things concerning the unpredictability of Bokuto. Still, he ignored it because it wasn’t as important as training and studies and keeping Bokuto out of trouble.

He ignored it until it has become a leeching feeling that couldn’t be dismissed. Who would be able to ignore it anymore when it concerns his best friend? He shouldn’t be hostile to Bokuto. He does not mean harm for this to happen. He is also deeply unaware that it is taking place. He shouldn’t burden his ace about this. God knows what Bokuto will do if he learns this, the overdramatic idiot that he is.

So, he stews in his health problem in secret, something that had escalated even worse during the training camp. (Because Bokuto does not know what personal space is and Akaashi needs it if he doesn’t want to explode so _Bokuto-san, please let me bathe in peace and please let me sleep alone in my futon_.)

Akaashi worries his lips, eyes following the silhouette of Bokuto, aware that Kenma is looking at him weirdly because he is clutching at his chest like a sick person.

“Are you okay, Akaashi?” Kenma asks, tilting his head. Akaashi shakes his head in response, “I’m feeling unwell.”

“Unwell?” Kenma raises his brow, following Akaashi’s line of sight. His face relaxes with amusement when he catches the identity of the person Akaashi is staring at. Ah, Kuroo has explained this to him. He nods, playing along, “Then you should go rest.”

“I will. I just need for Bokuto-san to finish.” Akaashi says but he is rebutted by Kenma, his logic making sense to him that it persuaded him without being stubborn about it, “I think you need to go now if you want to breathe properly.”

It is only this time that he realizes the shortness of his breath. It could be alluded to his exhaustion from training but he has been resting for thirty minutes now. Akaashi nods and gets up.

He bids farewell to Kenma and Bokuto who whines at him, but he only explains that he’s too exhausted and hungry to wait. On his way out, he bumps to Tsukishima, the new addition to their training session.

He greets him before separating ways.

“Tsukki, do you think I should try this to increase my immunity to sickness?” He hears that freckled boy asks before he is out of earshot. Tsukishima replies, “No, Tadashi. Doing that will probably make you sicker. Too much vitamin D will cause you bone pain and kidney problems.”

Tsukishima’s voice is a bit condescending but Yamaguchi only laughs, complimenting Tsukishima’s vast knowledge. Akaashi pauses for a moment, he didn’t know that he will be well-verse with health-related issues.

He glances at the retreating figures of the tall blond and the forest-haired lad.

Maybe, he should…?

.

.

.

.

He finds the opportunity to talk with Tsukishima on the fourth day of the training camp. Tsukishima has excused himself from practice after an hour and he had followed, repeating the freshman’s reason. He earned another whine from Bokuto but he only shrugs—hunger is a valid excuse to stop before he is completely depleted, he emphasized, his tone reminding Bokuto what happened when he was too hungry. The whimper he elicited is enough for him to take it as a go-sign.

Tsukishima is sitting with Yamaguchi at the leftmost table in the dining area. Without forgetting his manners, he asks if he could sit with them. Thankfully, Yamaguchi assured him even when the blond only raised his eyebrow at him.

He gets to have four spoonfuls before he finally presents his intention with a clear of his throat, “I need your help.”

“Me?” Tsukishima looks around, frowning when the older nods. He doesn’t want to be roped to another weird gathering. But when Yamaguchi nudges him slightly with his elbow, he sighs, “With what?”

“I think I’m sick.” Akaashi confesses. Tsukishima looks at him with the flattest expression, “Shouldn’t you go to a doctor for that?”

“My mother is a doctor and she says it was not a problem. But I think it is.” It’s a foolish statement and even Akaashi cringes when he hears his own voice. That is why he lets it slide when Tsukishima smiles patronizingly, “Your mother _is_ a _doctor_ who told you that it is _not_ a _problem_ but you still think you’re sick. Wow.”

“Listen, I know it sounds silly but I really think it’s a problem. My mother did not even examine me.” Akaashi frowns at the memory, “But I really do think I am sick. You see, I get lightheaded sometimes. I also experience shortness of breath. There’s a problem with the rate of my heartbeats too. They’re irregular, skipping a beat once in awhile.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look at each other. It was Yamaguchi who broke the eye contact, turning to him with an unsure smile, “When do you experience this, Akaashi-san?”

“Whenever I am near Bokuto-san.” He says plainly. There’s a recognition settling on both their faces and Akaashi feels kind of relieve to see that they might have the answer to his problem.

Tsukishima smirks.

“Oh, that’s quite a problem you got there, Akaashi-san.” It was polite and one might think it’s nothing more than that. But politeness from Tsukishima comes with a price, Akaashi does not know that though.

“Yes, it is.” Akaashi agrees, glad that there is someone who understands. He sees Yamaguchi covers his face, his shoulders shaking. Akaashi raises his eyebrow at him but his attention returns to Tsukishima who has leaned on his hand, his smirk still present despite his courteous tone.

“And you’d been experiencing this for how long now?”

“Around the end of my freshman year?” He estimated and Tsukishima makes a small worried gasp, “That long? My, that’s not good.”

Akaashi sighs tiredly, “I know. Do you know what this is?”

“Yes, I do.” Tsukishima says with a serious look, “I’ve read all the symptoms for this sickness. You really don’t have to worry about this because it’s pretty mild. You don’t have a weak heart, right?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then it’s okay. It’s just a simple case of arrhythmia.” Yamaguchi’s chuckles spill from his control and Tsukishima lets himself smile at the joke. However, Akaashi’s eyes have widen, his focus solely on the words that had left Tsukishima.

He knew it. He had done his research. And he had asked the school nurse what the symptoms for arrhythmia were. They all tied together. He clutches his chest, eyes staring at it.

After enough snickering, Tsukishima finally tries to mockingly clarify that he probably just has feelings for a certain captain. But when he looks at the other side of the table, it was already empty.

“Tsukki, oh no!” Yamaguchi says in alarm but Tsukishima shrugs, “I don’t think Akaashi-san is that much of an idiot to actually believe all that.”

.

.

.

.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi pants when he finally found his captain. Bokuto turns to him with a smile, eyes adoring, and Akaashi feels that same irregular pattering in his chest. He bits his lips in worry.

Bokuto scrunches his brow when he sees Akaashi’s frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Without beating around the bush, he confesses his plight finally. Bokuto has quietly listened to him and he feels honestly lighter about it. But after a moment, Bokuto kneels down, fat tears running down his face.

“Akaashi!” He wails, “I’m so sorry for doing this to you! I’m the worst best friend ever. I did not know that I was doing all sort of things to you. I can’t believe you suffered because of me. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi blinks at the crying ace. His eyes soften at the spectacle, kneeling down as well and cradling the captain into a hug, he shushes, “It’s okay. It wasn’t intentional.”

“But if you only feel that way with me, should I never appear in front of you again?” Akaashi scrunches at the extreme idea and Bokuto wails louder, “I don’t want that! I don’t want to be separated from you! I want to be with you forever. Akaashi! What should we do?”

Every word is making his sickness worsen but Akaashi plows through, “I don’t want to do that either. I’ll be sure to take the necessary steps to cure this.”

They both stay that way, arms wrapped around one another in the middle of the pathway, Bokuto sniffling, and Akaashi reassuring that his sickness won’t ever separate them apart. It wasn’t until Hinata found them that they both try to untangle themselves, explaining to Hinata why they were hugging in the first place without spilling his sickness.

.

.

.

Years later, Yamaguchi has to apologize for their behavior on that one fateful night during one of their training camps. Tsukishima has only rolled his eyes, muttering his obvious displeasure at being dragged to the drama.

How should he know that Akaashi could be so idiotic too?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt: Atsumu becomes Bokuto’s setter
> 
> \- a take on KuroTsukiLove's prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts. We're all in this together.


End file.
